Numa Numa
by This is How I Disappear
Summary: ONESHOT Kai's always away and Tala misses him. Bryan and he argue over his honesty only to be interrupted by someone else walking into Tala's room. Well speak of the devil! TalaxKai FRIENDSHIP


ONE-SHOT Kai's always away and Tala misses him. Bryan and he argue over the phoenix's honesty only to be interrupted by someone else walking into Tala's room. Well speak of the devil! TalaxKai FRIENDSHIP

* * *

Tala sat on the middle of his bed facing the a wall made of glass, giving a beautiful view of a small lake surrounded by forest. It was currently raining, a storm. His headphones to his ipod were plugged into his ears, blaring music. His arms were wrapped around his legs and as lighting flashed not to far away, you could see a tear rolling down his snow white cheek.

Bryan cracked opened his friend's door, his eyes softening at the pathetic sight before him. Tala's mouth opened, and he sang softly.

_"Vrais a pleche dar numa numa i-ay_

_numa numa i-ay numa numa numa i-ay _

_kipul tow she dragosta din tay, ma mintesc day oki ti-ay."_

Tala closed his eyes and remembered when Kai had caught him singing Numa Numa while fixing some scrambled eggs as 6 in the morning. Tala'd heard clapping behind him and turned to see Kai.

Flashback

Tala turned quickly, spatula almost dropping to the floor. His cheeks heated to match his ungelled hair. He leaned his head forward slightly, hoping his red hair would cover his face before turning back to the stove.

"I wonder what that means..."

"What?" asked Tala, turning back to face Kai once his face had gone back to normal temperature. "The song. I wonder what they're saying..." Tala smiled. "I don't know, but it's a love song, I'm sure." "How do you know?" Tala shrugged. "I don't know, I just do."

"Um...Tala...The eggs are smoking..."

End Flashback

Tala fell back so his head hanged upside down over the side of the bed. He saw Bryan walking in and sighed heavily. "Bryan...I miss him..." Bryan looked down at the wood floor. "I know, we all do. He'll be back. He promised." Tala snorted before doing a back flip to land on the polished wood, pain shooting up through him as his heels slammed against the floor though he ignored it and turned to face Bryan.

"Hiwatari is a liar." "How can you say that?" "I'll come back for you. All of you. I promise," whispered Tala, quoting the words Kai had said many years ago before he escaped the abbey. "That was a long time ago, he's changed." "Hmph, he's still the same cold hearted bastard as before. He still snickers when someone is hurt." "So do you." "Regardless. You can't trust him."

"Can't trust who?"

The two turned to see the newest person to enter the room. Bryan smiled. "Speak of the devil." "K-Kai...Why...Why are you here?" whispered Tala, bowing his head. Kai walked to his best friend. He gently lifted the redhead's chin so crystal blue eyes met mahogany. "The cases are over. Voltaire has been sentenced to death. We won."

Kai watched as Tala's eyes watered. "Kai!" Kai stepped back in surprise as Tala wrapped his arms around him, burying his wet face into his chest. "Tala...My friend, my brother (1)..." Kai wrapped his arms around the smaller form.

Tala lifted his head to look at Kai who was looking down at him.

_"When you leave my colors fade to gray,  
Oowa oowa ey, oowa oowa oowa ey.  
Every word of love I used to say,  
Now I paint it every day._

_"When you leave my colors fade to gray  
Hey, little lover stay,  
Or all my colors fade away.  
Every word of love I used to say,  
Now I paint it every day."_

Kai raised an eyebrow as Tala's whispered singing stopped and the redhead smiled at him. "What was that?" asked Kai. Tala's smile widened. "Remember when you asked about the chorus of Numa Numa? Well that's what it means."

"My Tala, my singing Picasso(2)."

* * *

1: What Kai meant was he was _like_ his brother. Kai and Tala are not realted whatsoever (in this fic, anyway...)

2: If you listen to the song Numa Numa (by O-Zone) the guy's Picasso. Because Kai knew the song Numa Numa and since Tala was singing it, he called him his singing Picasso. And about the '_My_ Tala' thing, it just sounded cuter like that. XD

REVIEW!


End file.
